Fan:Digimon Mighty Squadron: The Movie
Digimon Mighty Squadron: The Movie is a fanfictional movie based on the fanfictional series of the same name. Sypnosis :DigiCenturies ago, a legendary digital being known as Seraphimon came to the City of Tokyo to establish a command center for his neverending struggle against evil. :With the aid of his trusted assistant, Kokuwamon, the noble master sought out six extraordinary teenagers & gave them the power to summon colossal creatures known as Digimon. :The identity of the six remained a guarded secret. Today, the tradition continues... ::―Mervamon After the DigiDestined participate in a charity skydive, a giant egg is unearthed at a construction site in Tokyo. Tactimon & Lilithmon investigate the egg, & release the creature inside - Oozemon, whom Seraphimon had trapped inside the egg six thousand DigiYears ago. Once released, Oozemon leaves to seek revenge on Seraphimon, double-crossing Tactimon & Lilithmon by trapping them in a snowglobe. He disguises himself as a carnival wizard & gives free jars of purple ooze to children. Bryce, the DigiDestined's young friend, accepts a jar, & brings it home. Later, his father finds the jar & inspects the ooze. When he pulls some out of the jar, mysterious charges of purple electricity go through him, putting him under the control of Oozemon along with all of the other parents of Tokyo. Apparently this ooze only affects adults, as it is later seen that the children & teens are not affected & are playing with the ooze. When the DigiDestined are busy fighting Oozemon's DemiOozemon, the Command Center is left defenseless, allowing Oozemon to enter & destroy it, leaving Seraphimon out of his time warp, dying. Due to the destruction, the DigiDestined lose their powers, & they must go on a quest to find new DigiNinja powers on the distant dimension of Phaedos. When Oozemon sends his Karatenmon after the DigiDestined, they are assisted by Mervamon, who bestows upon the DigiDestined new DigiNinja powers based on the six Ninja Digimon: Aquilamon, Apemon, Grizzlymon, Garurumon, Cranemon, & Frogmon. Mervamon directs the DigiDestined to find the DigiNinja Temple to find the Great Power on their own, as she will age rapidly if she takes one step off the plateau. On their way, they must battle a living dinosaur Digimon skeleton & at the temple battle four living statue Digimon. When the statue Digimon are destroyed, the Great Power is bestowed upon them & they receive their digivices again. While the DigiDestined are away in Phaedos, realizing that the Great Power's potential, Oozemon quickly uses this time to rush the workers to uncover the Titan Insectoid Digimon at the site where the egg was uncovered. With all the parts unearthed, work to assemble the two Digimon is completed at a factory. However, Bryce manages to sneak into these 2 locations & discover Oozemon's intentions. When the DigiDestined return to Earth, they find it under attack by Oozemon's Titan Insectoid Digimon, & call upon their new Ninja Digimon to battle the Titan Insectoids. They destroy TyrantKabuterimon, & then form NinjaOmnimon to battle GrandisKuwagamon. During this time, Bryce alerts the children of Tokyo & makes them realize that Oozemon plans to kill all of their parents. Bryce leads them to the construction site where Oozemon directed the adults to fall into a massive hole. When Oozemon fuses with GrandisKuwagamon, the DigiDestined DigiXros NinjaOmnimon with Aquilamon to try & destroy him, eventually using Ryan's Comet, which happens to be passing the Earth, to destroy him. The DigiDestined struggle fighting Oozemon, & Zoe has an idea: she hits a button on her digivice, claiming that, "desperate times call for desperate measures", which causes NinjaOmnimon to knee Oozemon in the groin, causing him to let go & come into contact with the Ryan's Comet, & destroying him & releasing the parents of Tokyo from Oozemon's spell. The DigiDestined get back to the Command Center, but Seraphimon has died. Alex reminds the DigiDestined that with the Great Power, anything is possible. Combining their powers, the DigiDestined revive Seraphimon & restore the Command Center to running order. The movie ends with a celebration in the Tokyo harbor, thanking the DigiDestined for saving the world, although Brick & Stick complain that it was themselves who saved the day. Later, during the credits, MadLeomon takes Tactimon's throne & jokingly proclaims himself king, just as the newly released (& presumably ticked off) Tactimon & Lilithmon walk in on him.